


Birthday Surprises

by Taterz_Tots



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Birthdays, F/M, Pregnancy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taterz_Tots/pseuds/Taterz_Tots
Summary: Mark, Amy, and Signe have a few surprises for Jack.





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on June and never posted it because I didn't know how people would react to it... here it is anyway because I have no confidence in myself but, sometimes I do?
> 
> If you're here for my other story -Unrequited- I'm sorry I'm still working on it. Have this instead.
> 
> Having gone through all this twice, myself, I decided to base this on what I already know from the process and give a nod to my own personal experiences with it. I hope at least one of you enjoys this :S

Mark was very proud of his work.

He had actually managed to put a crib together all by himself!

“First try!”

He announced as his very pregnant fiancée walked into what would be their baby’s room.

She laughed, rubbing her belly, “is that why you took over 3 hours to do it?”

“YES! I wanted to make sure I did everything right!” he exclaimed waving a thin booklet in his hands for her to see, “I even read the instructions!”

Amy sat down on the gliding chair by the door, her aching back and legs demanding a rest. She looked around the room, Mark had really been working so hard to have the nursery ready for when the baby arrived.

In a little over a month he had painted the room and build all the furniture for it while still keeping up with videos for youtube and making time for her and Chica, and his friends.

She admired the beautiful harp shaped crib now against a wall, and her fiance sitting on the floor in front of it, looking back at her with a goofy grin on his face.  
He looked exhausted.

“Tony Braxton?”

She stared at him, maybe he was more tired than she thought.

“You're making a face,” he explained, “Are you having one of those Tony Braxton contractions?”

 _Oh_ “Braxton Hicks, Mark” she laughed, “they’re called Braxton Hicks contractions!”

“I know that!”

The baby wasn’t due for another two and a half weeks, but their doctor had told them about fake contractions, or Braxton Hicks contractions, which was how the uterus prepared for real contractions and labor.

She was relieved Mark was paying attention because they were beginning to get stronger.

“We're good” she coached, “just tired”

“Yeah, me too,” he stood up, making grabby hands and helping her up from the chair and into his arms for a hug, “let’s go to sleep”

It was barely 8 PM but she agree regardless, they both needed the rest.

**♥**

**9:23 PM**

“Mark” Amy shook the sleepy man, she had gotten up a few minutes before feeling like she needed to pee, at the moment Mark had woken up with her but she assured him it was just pee and convinced him to go back to sleep. “Mark!” she realized now, it wasn’t _“just pee”_.

“uh?”

“I think my water just broke”

“How you managed to break water?” he rubbed at his eyes, tiredly. And then… “Oh fuck, your water broke!”

She nodded slowly

“the baby’s coming!”

She nodded again

He jumped out of bed and began moving around the room in a panic frenzy then he stopped to stare at the clock.

**♥♥**

Signe woke up to a series of text messages, at 5:30 am, except it wasn’t her phone vibrating uncontrollably with each ding on her boyfriend’s bedside table.

“Seán” she nudges the Irishman underneath her, he groaned, “Seán, your phone is going insane over there”

He groaned again not even bothering to open his eyes, but his free arm -the one not trapped under his girlfriend- blindly searched for the device on the tiny table to his left.

The white phone was strategically placed on top of his face, balancing on his forehead and nose, “Hey Siri, open last received message”

“I found your most recent message from Mark…” the electronic female voice said, “grinning face with clenched teeth, grinning face with clenched teeth, grinning face with clenched teeth… would you like to reply?”

Signe giggled, and Jack had to open his eyes now, “what?! NO! Ye’re fecking useless Siri!”

“!”

“Oh shush you, open my messages” the app opened and Jack read and re read the messages. Mark had sent him a series of 6 messages that could have been easily sent as one, but if he had Jack couldn’t have very clearly read the excitement on his friend’s texts.

“Amy’s in labor!” he announced grinning like an idiot, “ugh, fuck, I’m so happy fer them! I wish I was there! I wanna see the cute lil babby!” he was bouncing on the bed now, shaking a giggling Signe.

“Seán!” she tried to get a hold of his hands on her shoulders, “babe calm down”. He stopped shaking her, hands up in surrender as he kneeled in front of her, grin still on his lips, she kissed him. “Happy birthday, love”

“ooooooooooooh shite it’s my birthday!” he was bouncing on the bed again, “me and babby gonna be twinsies!”

**♥♥♥**

Amy was in pain, in a lot of pain and Mark hated it, mainly because he couldn’t do anything about it and Amy refused to get any drugs for it.

But on the other hand… he was going to be a dad soon.

Well, he hoped it would be soon, for Amy’s sake.

They’ve been here for more than 16 hours already. Why wasn’t anyone helping her?!

Amy laid on her side as much as she could with the baby monitor strapped to her belly, a respiratory mask on her face, and IV on her arm while Mark massaged her back, his phone rang then.

He considered ignoring it -he had been getting messages all morning, it was probably one of his friends or family member trying to congratulate them, _Not yet, dammit!_ \- but the ringtone annoyed Amy, and he grabbed the phone to end the call.

“It’s Jack” he read the name, feeling somewhat bad, his friend wasn’t even in the same country as them, of course, he wanted to know what was going on.

“answer it” Amy managed to say, between groans. “I’m fine, Mark, really, answer him”

But the phone had stop ringing then and he got a message instead. “ _on my way up_ ”

He frowned, looking at the clock, Amy, and then the phone again, “I’ll be right back”

Mark exit the private room, jogging to the elevator just as it was opening. He was greeted with a tuft of green hair, a pair of shining blue eyes and two grinning Europeans.

“SURPRISE!”

“the hell, Jack?!” Mark grinned, hugging the tiny Irishman, “you seriously need to stop catching planes to see him”

“Oh don’t flatter yerself, buddy!” Jack pushed a stuffed toy onto his hands, “I didn’t come here to see yeh”

He looked down at the toy, it wasn’t too big or too small, a gray baby penguin with soft fur, crinkling flippers, soft chewable feet, and it rattled when moved. Mark wanted to comment on how adorable the toy was but was quickly interrupted.

“Mr. Fischbach,” a nurse called, popping her head out from Amy’s room, “it’s time”

Mark straight up ran to that room, but not before grabbing his best friend by the hand and dragging him with him.

“Hi,” he said coming back next to his fiancée, he wiped her forehead and kissed it, “you ready to meet our baby?”

“I’m so ready” and even through the exhaustion and pain she still looked beautiful when she smiled.

Signe took his place next to Amy, holding her hand, coaching her breathing, and letting her know how good she was doing. Jack and Mark were instructed to hold her legs up by the back of the knee and push it back as much as she could handle. Jack promised not to look… he might've peeked once or twice though. He regretted it immediately.

Mark, on the other hand, watched eagerly. “you’re doing so good, baby, just a couple more push, I can see their head coming out”

And he was right. A few more pushes were all it took for the room to be filled with the cries of their baby.

Amy dropped her head back down onto the pillow, happy, relieved tears running down her face. “Mark, what are they?”

Mark laughed, tears in his eyes too. “it’s a girl, Amy, a beautiful baby girl”

**♥♥♥♥**

“I’m sorry you had to see my bloody vagina”

Jack giggles, blushing furiously as he hid his face from Mark’s glare. “I told him not to look!”

“It was right there, man! A baby popped out of it!”

Signe and Amy laughed, “laid off him, babe, he was a big help, you too Signe!”

“Seán just need it to be here for it, we were extremely lucky to have made it here on time to actually see it happening”

“I’m happy you guys are here”, Mark admitted, grinning excitedly as he handed the tiny baby to his Irish best friend, “say happy birthday to your uncle Seán, sweetie”

“hi wee babby” Jack whispered, a smiled plaster on his face “yeh chose the best day to come into this world, yeh know”

“A baby looks good on you, Seán” Amy called from the bed, smiling at the scene. Two grown men gushing over the tiny human being, barely two hours old by now.

“We’ve been trying” Jack admits, still entranced by the tiny life in his hands, and Signe blushes.

“Hey, Seán, maybe give the baby back to her parents for a second, I need to tell you something”

His blue eyes go wide with realization and in mere seconds the baby girl is back in her father’s arms as he engulfs his pregnant girlfriend in a big hug. “Best fucking birthday, ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancies are honestly something I've always enjoyed writing... I enjoyed being pregnant, and giving birth was a fascinating experience, painful and tiresome but fascinating.
> 
> I just really hope some one out there is as weird as me and enjoys this.


End file.
